Here There Be Angels
by Shelly Red
Summary: Completed! The Joes are being disbanded, and as everyone goes in different directions, Scarlett has to deal with a past that she would rather not face. Not what you may be expecting, entirely. Some romantic angst.
1. The News

*Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GI Joe.  
  
*I always wondered what would happen after the movie between Scarlett and Duke, so I put my overactive imagination to use and came up with this. I have a sequel in mind. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged. Enjoy.  
  
The News - Chapter 1  
  
"We are being disbanded by weeks end," General Hawk's authoritative voice echoed in the meeting room. "Cobra has not been seen or heard from since the Cobra-La incident, and military brass say we cost them too much money to stay active. Since all of you have been associated with the Joes, there will be boundless opportunities for anyone who wishes to pursue or continue their military careers. That is all. Dismissed."  
  
This news was earth shattering and devastating or was it? Scarlett looked across the table at Duke, who returned her glance with a look of disbelief and shock. No one expected this. It was to soon. True, the Joes all but shutdown Cobra about three months ago, but history has proven that Cobra could lie dormant for up to several months before coming out of hibernation.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Scarlett could not remember the specifics of Cobra-La's downfall. All she could remember was that fateful moment when Serpentor's staff plunged into Duke's chest. She cried and held him until Doc and Lifeline transported him to the hospital. She had wanted to go along but was ordered by Hawk to stay and continue the fight. She had hated Hawk for making her stay. She could have gotten many of her friends killed or herself. She was more worried about Duke, not this battle between Cobra and the world. How long had she been fighting Cobra now? 6 years. Six long but very defining years. She had faced many challenges and adversaries over the years, but none of them measured up to the growing awareness of a certain sparkle in her CO's eyes whenever she was around him, not to mention the butterflies in her own stomach when Duke spoke to her, moved past her, or just was around her.  
  
Duke had become more than her best friend. He was her soul mate. He had been by her side whenever she was injured, as she had nursed him back to health whenever he was wounded. She had never been so scared or felt so helpless as when Serpentor's staff pierced through Duke's heart. As the fates would have it, Duke survived and pulled through the terrible ordeal just like any 'man of action' would do. Their love had grown even stronger since Duke's accident, and they were almost inseparable. Scarlett had been thinking of retiring from the Joes. More so since Hawk threatened her with insubordination and a court martial if she accompanied Duke to the hospital. At that particular time, the military was her life, her career, but now her life seemed a little bit upside down. She had never mentioned to Duke her growing contempt for the military life and regulations nor the threat imposed upon her by Hawk. She wasn't quite sure if Duke would understand her rationale. The military was Duke's life and career, and she understood that and accepted it. She was going to tell Duke a month or so ago about her apprehension with this life but that wonderful night had created a whole new chapter in the art of lovemaking and romance.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
There was quiet talking among the Joes as they filed out of the meeting room. Scarlett overheard many of them echoing her initial thoughts of unbelief, and some of them planning to contact their previous CO's from different branches of the military to be reassigned. Duke had hung back with Flint and Beachhead to talk to Hawk. Lady Jaye was making her way towards Scarlett.  
  
"What a bomb! I can't believe brass is giving in so easily. Cobra could still be lurking," she exclaimed.  
  
Scarlett nodded her head in agreement. All of a sudden, a wave of nauseousness enveloped her. Lady Jaye caught sight of her friend's paled complexion. "Hey Shana, are you okay? You look like you have just seen a ghost."  
  
Scarlett bolted into the nearest restroom and purged herself from the sickening feeling. Lady Jaye came in after her and helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I feel better now. I don't know what came over me. Must be some sort of flu bug floating around," Scarlett answered.  
  
"Have you seen Doc yet? You really ought to let him give you a check-up. You haven't had too much energy lately either."  
  
"I'll be fine. I just wore myself out nursing Duke back to health that I didn't take care of myself," Scarlett explained to her friend but noticing the wicked glare in Lady Jaye's eyes, she consented. "But if it will make you happy, I'll go see Doc."  
  
Lady Jaye smiled a victorious grin. She didn't win too many arguments with Scarlett, but when she did, they were moments to be relished. "Good."  
  
*To Be Continued 


	2. The Doctor's Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GI Joe.  
  
The Doctor's Visit - Chapter 2  
  
Scarlett knocked on Doc's door. "Hey, what's up Red? Duke feeling okay?"  
  
Scarlett nodded and said, "Duke is feeling fine, but I haven't been feeling myself lately."  
  
Doc raised an eyebrow. Scarlett was as healthy as a horse and rarely was sick unless it had Cobra written all over the wound or ailment. "Go on."  
  
"Well, I have been really tired the last couple of weeks, and the past few days, my stomach feels like it is trying out for the flying trapeze act at the circus. I think I must have caught the flu or something, but Lady Jaye made me promise to come see you."  
  
Concerned, Doc took Scarlett's vitals and charted them. "Your blood pressure is a little bit higher than usual but nothing to be concerned about yet, and you have slight fever. Before you go, let me draw some blood so we can rule out anything serious."  
  
That queasy feeling started in her stomach again at the mention of blood being drawn. She hurriedly excused herself for the bathroom. When she returned, Doc prepped her arm. "Does your stomach feel nauseous all the time?"  
  
"Um, I guess so. It's worse in the afternoons."  
  
"I'll give you a call when I have the results. I want you to go home and rest. And don't worry."  
  
Scarlett meandered back to her quarters. She saw Flint and Beachhead coming from the vicinity of the meeting room and wondered where Duke was. "Hey guys, where's Duke?"  
  
"Still talking to Hawk, Red. He seems very preoccupied. I think this disbanding idea has thrown him for a loop," Flint replied.  
  
Beachhead mumbled something about the brass being brainless idiots who only pushed papers around instead of fighting in the field, and veered off towards his quarters.  
  
"Headed my way," Scarlett asked Flint.  
  
"You bet. This could be a huge step for Allie's and my relationship." Scarlett could not help but notice the twinkle in the Warrant Officer's eyes. She smiled to herself. Lady Jaye and Flint had been through a lot. They deserved some happiness and some R & R.  
  
Lady Jaye was watching TV when Scarlett and Flint arrived at the shared quarters of the ladies. Lady Jaye smiled at them, gave Flint a hug, and gave Scarlett a questioning look. Scarlett said Doc would call soon with the results. Flint gave them a blank stare but decided that getting in the middle of these two was bad news and some place that he should not venture.  
  
A few hours later, the phone rang. Allie tapped on Scarlett's door, "Doc's on the line."  
  
Scarlett reached for the phone. "Hi Doc, am I going live?" She halfheartedly joked, trying to lighten her mood.  
  
"Very funny, but can you come back down to my office for a moment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Scarlett was terrified but hurriedly hung up and pulled herself out of bed. She knew something was wrong. She had been feeling weak and out of it with no energy and pep for a few weeks. Her biggest fear was contracting that cancer that her mother had died of when Scarlett was four years old. She remembered very little of her mother before the cancer made her sick, but the sickness and frailty of her mom's last days were etched in Scarlett's mind forever.  
  
*To Be Continued 


	3. The Doctor's Results?

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GI Joe, nor do I own or profit from any mention of Stephen King and his books, nor am I a doctor or in the medical field.  
  
Author's note: Please do not trust any medical advice given in this fic. The only known medical fact in this fic is that Kidney Stones HURT. I had to change the title to incorporate the new storyline, actually rewrote/rewriting the remaining chapters completely. This unexpected changed though has been fun. The outcome is not what any one will expect. I warned you my imagination is a little warped. Enjoy the suspense.  
  
The Doctor's Results? - Chapter 3  
  
Lady Jaye saw the look of worry in Scarlett's face as Scarlett come out of her bedroom and headed for the door.  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
Scarlett shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. Doc wants me to come back to his office for a moment."  
  
"You want me to come with you?"  
  
"No thanks, I'll be okay."  
  
Scarlett made her way to Doc's office. She felt like she was walking the Green Mile. Her mind replayed scenes from Stephen King's movie, "The Green Mile", which was about men on death row, waiting for that final walk to the electric chair. She certainly felt nervous and on edge about the unknown, and Doc hadn't relieved her doubts with his phone call. As she approached his office, her heart raced and rose to her throat. Scarlett took a deep breath and knocked on Doc's door. Doc motioned her to come in and close the door.  
  
He saw the look of dread in her face, and he was sure that she noticed the alarm in his voice when he had called her. "Scarlett, I'm not really sure what to tell you. The tests are not showing anything conclusive. I'm going to need to draw two more vials of blood and send them down to the hospital for further tests."  
  
Scarlett was very worried now. Doc had always been straightforward with her. He had always told her the best and worst case scenarios. "Huh? What was wrong with the test results?" She asked timidly, knowing that Doc had already said that they were inconclusive.  
  
"They were all garbled and distorted. The blood counts are not anywhere near where they should be, and..." He paused, "I'm sorry for telling you this, but I have always been honest with you. I'm hoping that something is wrong with my machine, or something around base has interfered with the readings. That could be the case. I don't want to frighten you unnecessarily, but this really has me stumped."  
  
Scarlett appreciated his honesty. She knew that machines sometimes failed even medical machines. She remembered when her brother, Sean, was misdiagnosed for appendicitis when in fact he had kidney stones. The doctors took his appendix out, but the pain continued. The hospital was very embarrassed after their wrong call, but all the tests and what Sean was explaining to them pointed towards appendicitis.  
  
Doc started to draw the second vial of blood when Scarlett got very light- headed and dizzy. She really had not eaten since her earlier visit, and this would be the third vial of blood taken from her today. "Whoa, pretty lady, you need to stay with me here. Lisa, run back and grab me an orange juice and some cookies." Doc instructed his nurse. "Scarlett, you know you need to eat when you give blood, voluntary or not."  
  
"I know, but food was not appealing to me, and you told me to rest, so I went back to my quarters and laid down. I didn't expect you to need to draw more blood."  
  
The nurse came back and quickly had Scarlett drink some orange juice. "There, there Shana, you'll start feeling better soon."  
  
"Thank you, Lisa."  
  
Lisa held onto Scarlett's hand while she drank the orange juice. "Here try a cookie. We need to get some sugar in you."  
  
Scarlett didn't feel like eating anything, but Doc was giving her that stern look that said 'eat it or else'.  
  
"When do you think you will have the results back from the hospital?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to deliver them personally right after I see that you get safely back to your quarters. I already spoke to Doctor Miller, and he will oversee the lab testing. He promised me that as soon as he has the results, he would contact me. He is very reputable. I have dealt with him before on some odd cases." Doc could see the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry until we find out exactly what the results are. I promise, I will tell you as soon as I have the outcome." He gave her hand a friendly pat.  
  
"Do you have any ideas? Doc, I have to know something."  
  
Doc shook his head, "I really have no clue, and with something like this, I would not even want to speculate."  
  
Her color started to return to her face, and her head stopped spinning. "Okay, I trust you and thank you. I think I'm feeling better. Can I go now?"  
  
"Sure, come on. I'll walk you back to your room, and then I'm taking these babies to the lab." Doc motioned towards the vials he had packaged for transportation. "Lisa, contact the control room, and let them know I will be leaving base soon and going to St. John's Hospital."  
  
He walked Scarlett back to her room. "I'm fine Doc. You really don't have to walk me home."  
  
"Yes, I do. If anything happens to you between here and there, it's my butt on the line. I would be the one having to answer to a certain overprotective Commanding Officer." He winked at her.  
  
Scarlett almost forgot about Duke and his meeting with Hawk. She could not imagine what they were talking about. There is not too much that can be done when the bigwigs say it is time to shutdown.  
  
Doc got Scarlett safely and without incident back to her quarters. Lady Jaye and Flint had left to go see a movie so Scarlett had the room to herself and her worried thoughts. The unknown was so intimidating. Her mind wondered into forbidden territory and conjured up all kinds of bad thoughts and illnesses. She could not even begin to imagine what would cause a blood test to go so haywire. Her head was starting to ache again, but she wanted to go online to do some of her own research. Before she could motive herself to go into her bedroom and connect her laptop to the worldwide web, she passed out on the sofa.  
  
When Lady Jaye and Flint returned from their night out, they found Scarlett sound asleep on the sofa. Flint picked her up, and he and Lady Jaye laid her in her bed. "She must have been really tired to just fall asleep on the couch with her boots still on." Flint commented.  
  
"She has been feeling very tired lately. I made her go see Doc today. I guess I'll have to wait until morning to see what her test results were."  
  
"Well, you don't have to wait until morning to see what my test results are." Flint teased her.  
  
"Why, you little flirt. Come over to the other side of this suite and tell me that." Lady Jaye challenged him.  
  
Flint could not resist her challenge, and warned her, "Ready or not, here I come."  
  
While the two of them disappeared in Lady Jaye's bedroom, Scarlett tossed and turned in her room, completely engulfed in a very strange and bizarre nightmare. Or was it?  
  
*To Be Continued 


	4. Strange Turn of Events

*Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GI Joe  
  
**Author's note: This story was initially intended to be only a few chapters, but I ended up making changes to the story after I posted it. I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far. Reviews and input welcomed and encouraged.  
  
Strange Turn of Events - Chapter 4  
  
The next day, more official word filtered down to the Joes that yes, make no mistake, by the end of tomorrow, the Joes would no longer exist. General Hawk was arranging a "Retiring of the Colors" ceremony and moving boxes were coming in from all over the place. You could not turn a corner without seeing brown boxes lined up and down the hallways.  
  
Scarlett worked at packing her office things, and then helped Mainframe and Dial Tone in the control room. Duke had been acting very strange all day and almost seemed to try to avoid her. She was so confused. With him acting peculiar and no word from Doc yet, her mind was a space-case.  
  
(Earlier that morning)  
  
She had woke up in her bed about 3:00 this morning, drenched in sweat. Way to early for anyone to be up, but she could not go back to sleep. She got up and took a shower since she was soaked. She felt better, and at least the dizziness and headache had left her. She put on her workout clothes and headed out the door for her morning run. It was very dark out yet, but she didn't want to go to the gym to work out. The insomniacs confiscated the gym at nights. Even though the Joes were disbanding, most of the team would continue on to a different branch of the military or a special team.  
  
As she headed by the obstacle course, a dark figure appeared out of nowhere. The figure startled Scarlett until she realized it was Beach Head. "What the hell are you doing sneaking around here? I know you love this course, but man, get a life!" Scarlett shrieked at him.  
  
"Sorry. What are you doing out here so early anyway? Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep?" He retorted.  
  
She slugged him on his shoulder for his comment and continued on her run. Sometimes that man really irritated her. He made the fact clear that he didn't think woman should be in the military, but Scarlett tolerated him anyway. He wasn't a bad guy, difficult to connect with, but he could be a sight for sore eyes in the heat of a battle.  
  
She had finished her morning run and took a long bath letting her muscles relax in the hot water. As she wondered out to the kitchen to fix some coffee, Flint was exiting Lady Jaye's room. "Hey, Red, you're up early. Everything okay?"  
  
"A lot on my mind. You want some coffee?"  
  
"Would I? You bet. You really should have taught Allie how to make coffee. I miss your coffee on the mornings you are not here." Flint said referring to the many mornings that she stayed at Duke's place. They laughed and chatted a bit before Flint left to return to his quarters. Shortly thereafter, Allie came out of her bedroom.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head. I hope your bed was much more comfortable than that couch would have been."  
  
"Did you guys move me? I don't remember what happened. I was thinking about going online to do some research, but just kind of passed out, I guess. I woke up this morning in my bed, so thank you for moving me."  
  
"No problem. You've done the same for me before. Hey, what did Doc find out? Everything ok?"  
  
Scarlett debated as to how to tell her. "He didn't have any accurate results yet. He wanted to take some more blood and send it to town for them to analyze."  
  
Allie could sense the fear in Scarlett's voice, but she said optimistically, "I'm sure everything is fine. Doc is just being very thorough."  
  
Scarlett shook her head, "I don't think everything is fine. He was really puzzled at the results, and could not or would not even give me a hypothetical reason or result. I just can't seem to shake this worried feeling."  
  
Allie put her arms around her friend and gave her a much needed hug. "Whatever it is, Doc will find out and get you all fixed up. I'm sure of it. You know he has worked miracles on more than one occasion."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the pep talk. I better get going. A lot needs to be done in the next few days."  
  
Scarlett hoped that Allie was right about Doc's carefulness and Doc was right about the machines being messed up, but this nagging feeling kept haunting her.  
  
(Present time)  
  
Scarlett was finishing packing up some computer equipment when those strong arms encircled her waist. She melted in his embrace. She turned around to face him. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes had a distant look in them.  
  
"You doing alright?" Duke asked.  
  
"Yep, just finishing helping Mainframe and Dial Tone pack up some of this computer and communication equipment."  
  
"I know we have tons of things to pack from our quarters, but tomorrow after the ceremony, can you come by my quarters? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
He gave her a light kiss and left the room. Scarlett finished packing her box and was about to excuse herself from the guys when the main phone line rang. All base personnel had direct phone lines to their quarters and offices, but all unanswered incoming calls were transferred and handled from the control room. If a caller could not reach his intended target and did not wish to leave a message, he could opt to be transferred to the control room and from there the person handling the control room at the time would see if they could track down the wanted person. Scarlett was closest to the phone so she grabbed the line.  
  
"Headquarters," she answered.  
  
The caller replied, "Yes, I'm looking for Sergeant O'Hara."  
  
Scarlett was a little stunned. That voice sounded so familiar, and what was the odds that she would answer a phone call intended for her when she was not in her own quarters or office. "Speaking."  
  
"Aye, my dear Blaze. So good to hear your voice after all of these years. I assume this line is secured. Can you talk?"  
  
"No sir." She answered. She now knew who the caller was and why his voice sounded so familiar. This was part of her past that she had left prior to the formation of GI Joe. She had left on strained terms.  
  
"Fine then, I'll make this brief. The team needs you. We have a situation here that has spun out of control. I'm recalling a few of my past specialists to lend a hand and repay any favors delivered to them in the past. I'm sure you understand me. You have one hour to tie up loose ends where you are and meet your contact person in the garage of your base. You will know him when you see him. Don't tell anyone what you are doing or why. I have forwarded transfers to your General effective immediately. Because you are unable to talk, your contact will fill you in on what the nature of this revolves around."  
  
"But, I..." Scarlett tried to interrupt.  
  
"This is non-negotiable, Blaze. Your current assignment has been disbanded, and you are needed here."  
  
"Yes sir." She knew better than to talk back to General Richardson. Those that knew General Richardson knew that they should never undermine him. And those that did not know him, learned who he was very quickly. No one ever questioned him or his motives. He was the fiercest and shrewdest General in all of the world's military branches. He was also one of the biggest vigilante protectors and supporters in the world.  
  
Luckily, Mainframe and Dial Tone were too busy arguing about the proper way to pack the media disks and cds that they did not pay much attention to Scarlett's one-sided telephone call.  
  
"Guys, I've got to run. This station is all packed up. I even made sure to mark my box with a 'this side up' warning."  
  
"Good idea, not that the movers will pay any attention to it though. You know how the movers will come in here. They will just start shoving and tossing things. I think one of us needs to supervise their handling of all this stuff," Dial Tone said to Mainframe.  
  
Mainframe nodded his head and rolled his eyes, "Thanks for your help Scarlett, and if I get volunteered to baby sit the movers, I'm calling you to accompany me," he yelled after her.  
  
She waved a farewell and laughed at the guys as they continued to now argue over the moving people's ways of handling boxes. It was true. The movers didn't care one way or the other of what the contents of the boxes were. It could say "Fragile - Handle with Care", and they still would toss it down two stories to some big guy supposedly able to catch it. Yeah, right. The moral of this lesson was to use lots and lots of packing material.  
  
She hurried off to her office to pick up a few things, and then on to her quarters. One hour did not leave her much time to gather her belongings that she would want to take with her. Obviously, her remaining stuff will be left for the Army to pack and ship to her father's home in Atlanta. She would not be back, at least not here. If this would have happened at any other point during her career at GI Joe, her stuff would have been stored on base until otherwise advised.  
  
She couldn't shake the feeling that the General had a hand in the timing of the disbandment of the Joe team. He could pull many strings. Who was going to say "no" to a man with as much clout at General Richardson? She was sure that Colonel Sharp would assist with any unanswered questions as to her departure. Because of the circumstances, he would do his best to protect her and keep her name clear, but it didn't sound like she could expect to return to the US military any time soon.  
  
For the first time today, Scarlett didn't think about her failed blood tests and unknown health issue, if there was one. Where she would be going and what she would be doing within the next 24 hours, there may not be a need to know of her medical condition. Anytime she was involved with this vigilante team, her life was in danger. There was always the chance that this time, she may not see the next sunrise.  
  
*To Be Continued 


	5. Time Keeps Ticking

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GI Joe.  
  
Time Keeps Ticking - Chapter 5  
  
Scarlett's hour was almost up and her rendezvous with the mysterious but known contact person was imminent. Her earlier phone call had instructed her to not tell anyone of her whereabouts or upcoming mission. Not that she knew any of those answers anyway. All that she knew was that she was summoned to aid the team she worked for prior to the Joes, but she just couldn't leave Duke without something. She didn't know how he would handle this. They had become so close over the last six years. She wanted nothing more than to try and live a normal life. A life where she didn't have to research and spy on terrorists. A life where she could relax in the evenings. And a life that would bring her closer to the man that she loved. She would be ecstatic if she could just settle down with Duke, and they could have a little house all of their own. She knew Duke would still be in the military. He was definitely military minded, and this was his life and chosen career and that was okay by her. Depending on where Duke would be stationed, she could be a civilian working on a military base, or she could always re-enlist. She wasn't being discharged.  
  
But alas, those dreams of a happy normal life did not exist in Shana O'Hara's world. She lived in a world of chaos and murder, of terrorists and drug lords, of life and death. Her sense of honor and loyalty far outweighed any daydreams of a normal life. Duty calls, and when duty has a name like General Angelus "Angel" Richardson, then you answered promptly and without question.  
  
Scarlett took a deep breath and wrote two short letters, one to Lady Jaye and one to Duke. Jaye's letter simply stated:  
  
**Dear Allie: I apologize for not getting to say goodbye in person. I will miss you, my best friend. An unexpected assignment presented itself with a departure date of immediately. I could not turn it down. Please have all of my belongings sent to my dad. I love you and Flint and hope that you two have all of the happiness that you so very much deserve. Please reassure Duke of my love for him. I will be in contact with you when I am able. Take care, Shana**  
  
Scarlett knew that she would probably never get to make good on that last sentence written, but it was the thing to do. Now she had to write Duke's letter. This was tougher than she thought it would be. How do you tell a man that you love him with your whole heart but have to leave? Tears started to slide down her cheek as she began his letter:  
  
**Dearest Conrad: You will never know how awful I feel as I am writing this letter. I had so many hopes and dreams for us but duty calls. I know you have a new job offer; I don't know what. I have been contacted for immediate departure to a new assignment. I cannot tell you about it, but I pray that you will forgive me. I know that is asking a lot, but if I ever get to see you again, I promise I will explain everything to you. I love you more than life itself, and if given the chance, I would sacrifice my life for yours a thousand times over. We have been through numerous life-altering situations together. I will never forget them, and I will never forget you. You are the love of my life, and one day, I pray we will meet again. I will always love you. Love, Shana**  
  
She wiped away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. This felt so wrong, so unjust, but it was the only thing that she could do. She folded the letters and placed Allie's on the countertop where she would be sure to see it. She grabbed her duffel bags and laptop and opened the door. She turned around and glanced one last time at the place she had called home for six years. She sighed and fought back the tears that were just begging to come again. She closed the door and headed towards Duke's quarters. She knew he was in meetings with Hawk again, and she supposed that instead of being annoyed with him, she should be thankful. She could not bear to see the look in Duke's eyes when he read her letter or worse if she would have to tell him in person.  
  
Time was up, so she hurried across to Duke's quarters, slid the note under his door, and headed for the garage. She took the "path less traveled" as she made her way to the garage. She did not want to run into anyone right now. Luckily, her chosen path was clear of teammates, and she hustled to her destination point.  
  
After her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the garage, she looked for her contact person. She was shocked at who the person was.  
  
To Be Continued (sniff sniff) 


	6. The Contact Person

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GI Joe. The names Angelus, Angel, and Spike are being borrowed from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer"/"Angel". I do not own or profit from these shows or the use of the names. Please don't sue. Reviews welcomed.  
  
FYI: General Angelus Richardson = Angel  
  
The Contact Person - Chapter 6  
  
Scarlett could not believe who her contact person was, but admittedly she should have expected him.  
  
All he said was, "No! You're with the team?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Beach. Looks like you can't get away from me yet." Scarlett couldn't believe that her new teammate was the most heartless and male chauvinist pigs of all times. They would surely kill each other.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. Well, maybe I did. Angel never told me whom I was meeting. Just that I was to fill you in on the situation and get you and me out of here." Beach Head tried to cover for his initial shock. He could just kill Angel for setting him up with Scarlett.  
  
"Oh, my guardian angel," she cooed and then retorted with, "What? Didn't Angel think I would show? I would have to be severely demented to ignore an order from him. I have no death wish."  
  
"No, he said no such thing. Just get in so we can get out of here. We need to get moving, and that starts with getting out of base inconspicuously."  
  
Scarlett huffed at his abruptness and put her bags in Beach Head's jeep. She got in beside him, and asked him, "How are you going to pull this off?"  
  
"I don't know. You're the intel operative. You tell me."  
  
"Listen, don't be an ass. Just drive. I doubt there will be any trouble. If there is, then we'll cross that bridge when we get there."  
  
"Is this how you always worked on Angel's team?"  
  
She fumed at his remark. "No! I was always prepared, but you, of all people, must know that even the smoothest laid out plans don't always work. Sometimes you have to think on the run and improvise."  
  
Scarlett calmed down and continued, "Besides, this is not something I was prepared to do. I had no intention on ever returning to the team. I don't know what this is about." She looked at him, ready to defend an argument, but Beach Head kept his mouth shut for once. This was going to be a long ride, wherever they were going. No sense in fighting amongst each other.  
  
Beach Head pulled out of the garage and headed for the gate. No one was around, and the MP let them pass with a nod and a wave.  
  
They drove along in silence for a few minutes. Beach Head looked over at Scarlett, who sat staring straight ahead. He could see tears on the brim of her eyes. She was leaving more than the Joe team; she was leaving the man that she loved.  
  
Finally Beach Head spoke, "I'm sorry for insulting you back there. I'm just tense at this new mission." He knew that now they would be working closer together than on the Joe team, at least for the time being. He had to make amends and call a truce.  
  
"It's okay - just a lot on my mind. Do you want to tell me what happened that has Angel in such a tiff?"  
  
Beach Head was a little surprised at her question. Apparently, Angel had not told her anything of the situation and how bad it was. "Figures, make me be the bearer of bad news," he thought.  
  
"What did our General tell you?" He thought he better find out what she knew first.  
  
"That the team needs me. It's time for me to repay the favor. His request was non-negotiable, as always. My contact would inform me of the situation. Blah blah blah." Scarlett repeated to Beach Head.  
  
"Oh, then he didn't tell you much. Just the usual 'threat'." Beach Head didn't sound shocked at how the General worked. Angel was notorious for being able to blackmail anybody in the world, and he wasn't afraid to use the 'threat' to get his point across. "According to reports from Livewire to Angel, most of our teammates and friends are in serious trouble. The ruthless drug lord, Tamar, had eliminated or captured several of the team members."  
  
Scarlett interrupted him. "Who?"  
  
Beach Head sighed and said, "I only know that Bear and Vee from Team Alpha have been captured, and Gopher and Spike from Team Omega were killed. Livewire and Vox sustained some severe injuries and third degree burns from a fiery blast staged by Tamar."  
  
"Oh my God," she exclaimed as she put her hands to her face. Her friends were captured and probably being tortured, and the man that she learned so much computer jargon and insight from was dead.  
  
She didn't know what else to say at the moment, and Beach Head let her think in silence. A few minutes later, she spoke, "Beach, those that you listed are the backbone of the team. Who is left?"  
  
"Well, as you know Angel split the team some years back and added more team members. Apparently, this drug raid was large enough that Livewire and Bear thought it would be wise to team up - to have the upper hand per say. Tamar is smart. I think he is smarter than when you were tracking him. This guy has the number of lives that cats do plus 10. Hardtop and Hotshot from the Alpha team were able to escape along with Olive, Silver, and Dante from the Omega team. Livewire and Vox are in the hospital getting treatment for their various injuries."  
  
Scarlett shook her head in bewilderment. Tamar had taken out half of the team and badly injured the key players.  
  
Beach Head continued, "I think the reason Angel was so short with you earlier, is because right now the team is running on computer, communication, and weapons experts. Their intelligence and leaders are injured or being held captive. If I don't get you there pronto, Bear and Vee may perish."  
  
"They may be dead already, Beach. Tamar is an evil man. I always though that Major Bludd was the most bloodthirsty man alive, but Tamar is right next to him." Scarlett had an antagonistic past with Major Bludd that stemmed from before GI Joe was formed or COBRA existed. Bludd had almost killed Scarlett years ago. Scarlett had retaliated by relieving the Major of his left eye. Apparently, given the battles with him while he was with COBRA, missing his left eye hadn't helped his disposition any. He had still been a ruthless mercenary.  
  
Beach Head pulled the jeep into the airport. They would have a long flight to discuss the past, present, and future of the team that Angel had created. Scarlett wondered what Angel thought of his vigilante team now.  
  
*To Be Continued  
  
**WARNING: To head off any possible 'hate mail/reviews', this is NOT a Scarlett/Beach Head pairing. 


	7. The Blast and The Past

*Disclaimers: I do not own or profit from GI Joe. The names Angelus, Angel, and Spike are being borrowed from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer"/"Angel". Some references made here may remind you of "Charlie's Angels" but that is not my intention. I do not own or profit from any of these shows or the use of the names. Please don't sue. Please read and review. Enjoy.  
  
**Background: General Angelus "Angel" Richardson created a team that is of vigilante sorts. It's main reason for creation was to stop drug dealers but grew to include ending many various different crimes, like assassinations on world leaders, and to stop terrorists. A few years ago, Angel broke his original team into two teams - Alpha and Omega. Scarlett had left the team when she joined GI Joe prior to the split. Part of the team that Scarlett was on, stayed on Team Alpha, while the rest went to Team Omega. Beach Head (Rebel) was recruited when Angel split the team and was on Omega and never worked with Scarlett (Blaze).  
  
The Blast and the Past - Chapter 7  
  
Beach Head and Scarlett made their way through security at the airport. General Angelus "Angel" Richardson had their first-class boarding passes already purchased and waiting for them when they checked in. The two of them spoke little while in the airport and didn't resume their conversation of the team or mission until after the plane was in the air headed for their final destination.  
  
Scarlett decided to break the ice this time. "So, what do they call you on the team?"  
  
"Rebel."  
  
Scarlett laughed. "That name certainly fits. Is it Rebel with a cause?"  
  
"Go ahead and laugh. I always lived up to that name. It was far more fitting than the name 'Beach Head'. I have no idea how that name got attached to me." He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.  
  
"Well, I'm Blaze. I guess you can figure out how I got that name. I actually preferred sticking to Scarlett, but Angel wanted an unattached codename so I couldn't be tracked."  
  
This time Beach Head could laugh. He couldn't imagine having to live up to the name Scarlett O'Hara, southern smart-mouthed woman from 'Gone With the Wind', or Blaze, southern smart-mouthed woman who had a blaze of red hair and could put any man in his place with just a look from those piercing blue eyes. "Wait a minute. It all makes sense now. You are whom the team fashioned the phrase 'just got blazed' from, aren't you? Oh man, now that is something to be proud of."  
  
"Shut - Up - You!" She retorted with an annoyed look and rolled her eyes, waiting for him to cease his uncontrollable laughter. "Yes, Bear and Livewire decided that whenever I mouthed-off to them or anyone, that person 'just got blazed'. It is a stupid phrase, but boys will be boys. Ya'll deserve to get blazed every now and again." She said in her best southern drawl.  
  
"For the longest time, I could not figure out what Gopher and Livewire were talking about when they told stories of 'getting blazed'. They filled me in by saying that when the team was a single unit, an intel operative named Blaze, ruled the roost. She had fiery red hair and a wicked tongue. I never linked you to being that person. Even after all that time at GI Joe, it never connected that you were the redheaded Blaze. That phrase never even crossed my mind until just now."  
  
"You are lucky you never used it on base either. And for the record, I did not have a wicked tongue. I may have had a quick tongue and gave them a tongue lashing when they deserved it, but I never verbally abused them."  
  
"I never meant to insinuate that."  
  
Scarlett starred out the window a minute. "Beach, what went wrong on the team's last mission?"  
  
"I don't know the whole story. Angel gave me the short version. Apparently, Livewire and Vox had all the intel work mapped out to perfection, and Dante and Hardtop had collaborated the weapons strategy. The two teams met at the assigned rendezvous point, and they proceeded together. Bear, Vee, Vox, Gopher and Dante set up their assault on top of the vantage point on the roof of the main building, and Livewire, Olive, Silver, Spike, Hardtop, and Hotshot kept to the ground. I don't know what went wrong, but all hell broke loose. Tamar must have bought himself a helicopter because this coal black chopper forced Bear and his team inside the building. Livewire, Spike and Hardtop went in the building from ground level for backup support. As the ground team was trying to make connections with the trapped roof team, the enemy chopper fired a couple of missiles into the building. Gopher was hurtled down three stories and broke his neck on impact. Vox had pushed Dante out of the way but was engulfed in a flaming circle of fire. His only escape was to run through it, causing his third-degree burns. Dante did what he could to put out the flaming Vox. The two of them stumbled down the remaining flights of stairs. Meanwhile, Tamar had unleashed several of his boys in the building by ground, and they fatally wounded Spike, and shot Livewire in the chest. Quick thinking by Hardtop saved Livewire. Bear and Vee were trying to get to Livewire and Hardtop when they were captured. Silver came back and helped Hardtop move Livewire out the building. Hotshot had pulled Gopher's body out of the building, and Olive had retrieved Spike's. I guess Hardtop kind of took control, and somehow they all made it to the vans and to the nearest hospital. Spike died on the way to the hospital, and Livewire went into cardiac arrest. The ER staff was able to resuscitate him and tend to his chest wound. Vox was placed in the burn unit. He was alert, in pain, and very worried about his sister and Bear."  
  
"Does Angel know for sure that Bear and Vee are still alive?"  
  
"No, but just like COBRA did when they captured us, they want to find out any information they can before they kill you."  
  
Both of them knew all to well what COBRA would do to make a captive Joe talk. Scarlett had been a victim of their brainwashing machine more than once, and even resisted an electrical shock machine. Beach Head had been physically beaten by COBRA a few times. The one failsafe was that as soon as any team member was captured (a Joe or an Angel), all security codes were changed. The captured teammate only had to hold out until they thought enough time had passed to change the security codes. Scarlett could only imagine the internal torment that Bear and Vee had to endure. They knew that at least four of their teammates were injured, and the remaining team would be getting them medical attention. They would have to hold out on giving up any information much longer than normal.  
  
Scarlett reached under her seat to retrieve her laptop. She might as well start pulling up links to see if she could find out any information regarding the whereabouts of her captured friends. She couldn't believe that Gopher was dead. She had learned so much about computers from him. Intel work used both computer and hands-on research. After she had gotten proficient at using the computer and internet to track down a lot of useful information, her field work activities quieted down to a few spy missions a week instead of daily. When Gopher had introduced her to intel work via the web, she was horrified at how much information was out there, if you knew where to look. Luckily, Gopher knew where to look, and he taught this knowledge to Scarlett.  
  
Beach Head was watching Scarlett bring up the various websites. He knew little about the internet but had been around Gopher long enough to know that the computer could be your best friend or your worst enemy. As he watched Scarlett display screen after screen, he was amazed at her ability to bypass the password-protected sites. "How can you do all of that?"  
  
Scarlett smiled at him and said, "Lots of long days and nights with Gopher. He was really a wealth of knowledge when it came to the internet." She paused, "When did this foiled mission take place?"  
  
"According to Angel, the night before last."  
  
Scarlett thought a moment and then a horrible memory popped into her mind. Her dream from last night/this morning that made her wake up drenched in sweat was about a building exploding and people dying. She looked at Beach Head; no words were necessary.  
  
Beach realized that she just put two and two together. "You had that nightmare too, didn't you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, now you know why I was on the obstacle course at 3:00 this morning, and I know why you were on your morning run so early. Interesting. How would we know this?"  
  
All Scarlett said was, "E.S.P. Angel has the ability to send sensory messages to those people that he is close to." She shook her head in disbelief at everything that had transpired recently.  
  
"Red, if you were in the US military, how did you ever get associated with Angel and his team? I mean, no offense here, but you don't seem like the kind of person to join a vigilante team like Angel's."  
  
Oh man, her past. Where did she even begin? "I guess it was eight years ago. I was just finishing up my 4th year at the Air Force and was flying escort for Air Force One. I was contemplating the idea of flying with the Thunderbirds. One night, I had returned to base late after a long escort mission, and Colonel Sharp met me in my office. He told me that a good friend of his, General Richardson, was recruiting for an elite special missions team, and he needed a superb intelligence operative. He had naturally contacted Colonel Sharp because the Air Force had the best intel people in the military. Colonel Sharp had told him about me, and Angel wanted me on his team. Obviously, no questions asked, non-negotiable. Colonel Sharp told me that it would be a great experience, and I would learn many things. It would be dangerous, but I would be using my special training to its fullest potential. I really loved flying, but I had this growing love of the intelligence world - all the mystery and secretiveness that surrounded it. I had no choice really, so I shipped out and met up with Angel and his team."  
  
"What about his threat about you 'repaying a favor'?"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, I owe Angel no repayments of any favors. I gave him two years of my life, and while I was on the team, we did a lot of damage control. Nevertheless, I suppose he thinks that once he brings you into his vigilante world, you owe him your life forever. Kind of like the devil owns your soul, except in this case, Angel owns your soul and life. Don't get me wrong. I admire the guy and don't regret working for him. He gave me anything I wanted or needed. He covered my tracks with the Air Force and US government, and he paid all of my medical bills and equipment expenses. I owe him a lot; I just don't feel like I'm indebted to him forever." Scarlett sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I know what you mean," Beach Head said. "I was only with the team for a little over a year before I came to GI Joe. In that time, Angel gave me every kind of weapon imaginable. I had never seen so many different but deadly weapons. It was my job to know how to use each one and teach the rest of the team. I had to pick out which ones would be of the most valuable use on whichever mission we were going on. I learned a lot about the weapons used by the Ninjas. I'm sure you are familiar with them. I have to hand it to the Ninjas; they sure knew how to make the expression 'size doesn't matter' be true. I never would have thought a throwing star could be so handy or deadly."  
  
Scarlett chuckled. "You ain't seen nothing yet. You should see my cloak I wear when I go on missions. It is laced with throwing knives and stars, caltrops, a few grenades that are the size of marbles, plus I can conceal my crossbow if I need to. I have a Manriki chain for the not so subtle strangulations that I administered occasionally and of course, my trusty lock pick set."  
  
"I'm impressed. And you were only intel? It sounds like you were the weapons specialist." He joked.  
  
"Hey now! I was very versatile. I took it upon myself to learn every function of the team. I was a one woman army."  
  
"Figures! I knew that from the first day I met you. You stood on my obstacle course looking at it defiantly. I thought to myself that you were going to get your ass kicked, but you fooled me. I was impressed, but don't you ever tell anybody that." He warned.  
  
She smiled at him but a dark shadow crossed her face. Who would she tell? Ace, Lady Jaye, Flint, Duke? Nah. She didn't think she would ever see her Joe friends again.  
  
"I'm sorry I said that. This must be really tough on you. You are leaving your friends and family behind again. I never had a family so Angel's team was my family."  
  
"Thanks. You don't know how hard it is. I just hope they understand; I hope Duke understands." A tear slid down her cheek, and she wiped it away. Changing the subject she asked, "How did Angel find you?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if he was on a recruiting mission, or just happened to be at the Marine base where I was stationed as a Drill Sergeant. He was impressed with my weapons knowledge and leadership abilities that he made some inquiries, and before I knew it, I was being shipped out to join his team. Like you said, I had no choice. He wanted me on his team, no ifs, ands, or buts."  
  
"And what about you, did he use the 'repayment of favors' threat with you?"  
  
"Sort of. I think your analogy of how Angel rationalizes things is accurate. We both owe him our lives but not forever. However, I had always planned on returning to the team. I just seemed to fit in with the small team atmosphere, and contrary to popular belief, I don't like to be a hard ass all of the time. I made contact with Angel yesterday after the disbanding news, and I knew then about our friends' mishap. I wanted to depart then, but Angel told me that he had one more person to contact, and that I would be needed to see to it that this person be escorted here as quickly as possible."  
  
"You are a softie in the inside then, aren't you?" Scarlett teased, which made Beach Head growl with disdain. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She had learned more about him in the past few minutes than she had ever known about him while he was GI Joe. He was a loner on the Joe team and never got real close to anyone.  
  
She turned her attention back to her computer and tried to concentrate on locating her captive friends, but somehow, her mind was not letting go of her emotional attachments to the Joe team. She closed the lid of her laptop and put it back in its case. Maybe later. She was tired. "I'm gonna catch a few winks."  
  
Beach Head nodded. Even though he had no emotional ties to the Joes like she did, he felt like a traitor. The team was being disbanded and by this time next week, he would have been back with Angel's team, but somehow the urgency and the abruptness of which they left, didn't set easy with him. He hoped that Angel had sent the appropriate papers to Hawk. For his sake and Scarlett's. The last thing either one of them wanted was to be labeled deserters. He leafed through a magazine and wondered about the emotional state of mind that the remaining teammates from Alpha and Omega were going through. Soon the Calvary would be there, and he had no doubt that Scarlett and he would be able to bring the team back together.  
  
*To Be Continued 


	8. Does Life Go On?

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GI Joe nor from the mention of "Rambo".  
  
*Author's note: I hope everyone is intrigued so far. This chapter is set back at the GI Joe base. 'Nuf said, reviews appreciated.  
  
Does Life Go On? - Chapter 8  
  
Hawk was furious. Who the hell did this General Richardson think he was? He just produces some transfer papers and ushers off two of his best soldiers. He wished that he would not have been in the meeting with Duke and the Black Ops General. He could have at least talked to General Richardson and gave Scarlett and Beach Head an extra day to pack their own belongings, say goodbye to the team, and participate in the ceremony. He knew he should not be so upset, after all, the Joes were disbanding and most of the team would be going elsewhere tomorrow after the closing ceremony, but it was just a matter of principles. Scarlett had been with the team since its formation, and Beach Head had been an integral part of the PT program and leadership for the past few years. Damn those politics.  
  
^^^  
  
Lady Jaye came back to her shared quarters after her shift ended at 1600 hours. She had not seen Scarlett around all day and wondered if she had heard from Doc or if she was ill again. "Scarlett? Are you in here? I brought some boxes with me. We are sure going to need them." No answer. "Shana?"  
  
Jaye wondered where she was, and then she caught sight of the note on the table. She opened it up to read Scarlett's final words to her. Her eyes began to tear as she read those words. Who in the world would demand her presence immediately, without time to pack or say goodbye? Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Jaye opened the door to find Flint standing in the doorway. "Hey babe, just wanted to swing by for a sec to see if...what's wrong?"  
  
Jaye handed him the letter. "She's gone," as tears started to slide down Jaye's face.  
  
Flint read and reread the letter Scarlett had penned. He shook his head, "This is not normal military procedure. Everyone knows the Joes are disbanding, but at the very least, normally a 24-hour notice for departure is given*."  
  
He wrapped his arms around Jaye and hugged her tight. "Was she in contact with anyone?"  
  
Jaye shook her head. "She hadn't made any plans. As far as I knew she was going to retire from the military and see what was in store for her and Duke."  
  
Afterthought, "Oh my God, Duke. I wonder if he knows. He'll be heartbroken."  
  
Flint looked at Jaye. "I'm not supposed to say anything, but Duke is going to join the Black Ops. He transfers out after tomorrow's ceremony. I just found out today."  
  
"Black Ops? Why would he do that? They do very dangerous work. Why would he put Scarlett through all of that worry? Did he tell her yet?"  
  
Flint shook his head. "Nah, I don't think he told anyone but me. Hawk knows of course. He told me to keep it under wraps until tomorrow. You don't think she found out about this and ran off, do you?"  
  
Jaye shook her head. "She's not like that, and she wouldn't lie to me."  
  
^^^  
  
In the meantime, Duke was on his way to his quarters. The Black Ops deal was done, and tomorrow at this time, he would be on his way to DC and his new job. He was trying to figure out a way of telling Scarlett. He had asked her to stop by after the ceremony tomorrow to talk. He should tell her tonight, but he knew she might be angry with him, and they each had so much to pack. He had to be ready to catch his flight to DC by 1900 hours tomorrow night. It had been odd though, except for this morning, he had not seen her all day. Even Doc had buzzed him, looking for her.  
  
As Duke opened his door, he saw the folded piece of paper on his rug. He stepped over it for the moment and dumped his load of boxes on his living room floor. He bent down to pick up the note and read it. He was not prepared to read the words written on this note by Scarlett. She had left him. His world crashed down around him. He just sat there stunned, lost in his thoughts. A tap at his door brought him back to reality, and he looked over to see his best friend standing in the doorway. "Hey man, you okay?"  
  
"She's gone. Nothing but this note."  
  
"I know. She left Jaye one too. I don't understand it. No one has that kind of clout, do they?"  
  
"Apparently, General Richardson does." Hawk interrupted the two. "I'm sorry to interrupt but thought I ought to inform you two that effective immediately Scarlett and Beach Head had been transferred to who knows where. Where ever the hell this General Richardson is stationed, I suppose?"  
  
"Beach Head too?" Flint asked surprised. "Is he going with Scarlett?"  
  
"Don't know. The orders were listed separately but from the same General."  
  
Duke had been listening to the two men. "You said General Richardson? Who is he? I have heard that name before but where?"  
  
Flint shrugged his shoulders. "I've never heard of him."  
  
Hawk said, "He is a right-wing, kind of liberal General who is a big supporter of vigilante groups. I don't know much about him. As far as I know, he doesn't even belong to a military branch per say."  
  
"Flint, you didn't tell her about me and the Black Ops did you?"  
  
"No man. I only told Jaye after she read Scarlett's letter."  
  
"Well, she knew something was up, but I guess I should expect that. I haven't really been myself lately, but..."  
  
Hawk interjected, "Guys, I know what you are thinking, and it's not true. Even if she did know, she and Beach Head were transferred. I have the papers in my office. Duke, she didn't run out on you because of Black Ops. You know full well that when you are transferred, you have no say in it, if you value your career that is."  
  
"Well, that's just it," Flint said. "Jaye tells me that she was strongly thinking of retiring from the military. She had not made any calls to the Air Force or Army for transfer. This is just like someone coerced her into coming with them."  
  
Hawk agreed. "She had not asked me to send out any recommendations. I had plenty of inquiries that I forwarded to her, but the last time that I saw them they were stacked in her 'in' box. Duke, do you know what she was thinking? Had she contacted anyone?"  
  
Duke shook his head. "The only person that she may have possibly contacted would be Colonel Sharp. Scarlett thought highly of him and kept in contact with him, even after he stepped away from GI Joe."  
  
"Let me go make some calls. You boys ought to get packing. Duke, you have to be ready to go tomorrow night."  
  
Hawk left the room, and Flint asked Duke if he needed anything. Duke confided to him that he was going to wait until tomorrow after the ceremony to tell her about his transfer to Black Ops. "I didn't want to tell her before. I knew that it might escalate into an argument, and neither one of us would get our stuff packed. I didn't want to ruin the ceremony for her. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"What were you going to do? Tell her that you were joining one of the most dangerous special forces teams in the US, and let her worry about you constantly. You could have at least taken that Lieutenant's position at Fort Meade. Why do you have to act like Rambo all the time?"  
  
Duke wanted to slug his friend for saying that. Yes, it was the truth, but to hear it out loud made him sound so stupid and selfish. "Honestly, I was going to see what she wanted to do. Maybe the two of us wouldn't work outside of the Joes. You never know."  
  
"That's bull crap, and you know it. You and Scarlett were the strongest couple that I have ever seen. Hell, I'm even jealous of your relationship. You two trusted each other completely and seldom argued. Allie and I fight all the time, and if I see her talking to some strange man, I wig out. No, you are a fool if you thought she would buy that excuse."  
  
Duke hung his head in shame. He had lost the only woman that he had ever loved, and his best friend was reaming his ass for his career choice. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore, does it? She left without me having to tell her about Black Ops. She moved on with her life, so I guess I'll do the same."  
  
"And what makes you think that she did this on her own free will? And with Beach Head? You're foolish, and between you, me and these walls, if I were you, I would not repeat anything you just said to me to Allie or try your stupid rationale. She'll kick your ass, and she'd have my approval." Flint stalked out of Duke's quarters.  
  
Duke was alone with his thoughts now. "What was I thinking? Flint's right, I wasn't thinking about us; I was thinking about me." Duke tried to gather his will to start packing his stuff. It was going to be a long, long night. He missed her already. How was he going to get on with his life, when his life had already left him?  
  
^^^  
  
Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, high above the clouds, the two transferred Joes were flying on towards their final destination. Scarlett had fallen asleep and was dreaming of her and Duke. Beach Head had dozed off also, but his dreams were not pleasant. This time he was in the exploding building with his teammates, and it didn't look like anyone was going to make it out alive.  
  
^^^  
  
*Don't know if this 24 hour part is true but it sounded good to me.  
  
**To Be Continued 


	9. The Closing Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GI Joe.  
  
*Author's note: This chapter is still set back at the GI Joe base. I don't know exactly if this would be the appropriate way to disband a team, but in my world, this is what took place. Feedback, comments, and reviews welcomed.  
  
The Closing Ceremony - Chapter 9  
  
**(The final day of GI Joe)**  
  
Word had gotten out around base that Beach Head and Scarlett had already received their transfer orders and departed base. Most of the team was sadden that they didn't get to say goodbye to the feisty redhead. Everyone respected Scarlett, even the more anti-female military men. The people that Scarlett was the closest too were affected the most. Ace and Wild Bill asked Jaye where she went, and how to get a hold of her a couple of different times already this morning. Each time, she gave them the same "I don't know" answer. The entire base was in a solemn mood today, and to have two of their teammates already gone was not refreshing to anyone. Even though most of the team would never admit it, they would miss Beach Head too. Maybe not his PT courses and his heartless attitude, but he had been a savior to everyone here at one time or another.  
  
Hawk had finally gotten in touch with Colonel Sharp. The Colonel had informed Hawk that Scarlett and Beach Head were en route to their new assignment, and he had no knowledge whatsoever of their location. Hawk asked the Colonel for General Richardson's phone number then, to which Colonel Sharp responded with a number that would connect Hawk to the General's voice mail. Hawk had hung up with Colonel Sharp, feeling very frustrated and powerless. He had gotten the run around, and of course, when he dialed the number for General Richardson, he received the standard, "I'm not available, leave a message" phrase. Hawk left a message but never expected a return call.  
  
Flint had informed Lady Jaye last night that Beach Head had been transferred along with Scarlett, but it was unknown if they were transferred together or just by the same General. He told her that Duke was sulking but discouraged her from going to see him. "Let him work some things out by himself."  
  
Duke spent most of the night packing, and it was in the wee hours of the morning before he lay down to sleep for a few hours. His sleep was restless and not regenerating. Why had he even bothered with trying to sleep? He knew that he would not fall asleep. He kept thinking of Scarlett.  
  
Most of the Joes were staying in the military. Ace and Airborne were returning to Andrews Air Force base, and Wild Bill was returning to Fort Bliss Army base in Texas. Deep Six, Torpedo, and Wet Suit were returning to the Naval base in Hawaii. Shipwreck was retiring from the military, claiming he was too old for the Navy ways. Flint, Lady Jaye, Stalker, and Rip Cord were returning to Fort Bragg Army base in North Carolina, while various others were going to Army bases around the country. Leatherneck, Lift Ticket, Gung-Ho, and Mainframe were headed down south to a Marine base. Dusty was retiring and returning to the Las Vegas desert, and Cover Girl was going back to show business in the Vegas area. Falcon was returning to the Green Berets with Jinx in tow. Jinx wasn't real sure of what she wanted to do now that the Joes were disbanding. She was going to keep her options open. Snow Job, Iceberg, and Frostbite were headed up to the deep freeze of the Artic. Snake Eyes was going into seclusion in the mountains somewhere. No one knew exactly where.  
  
Lady Jaye had asked Snake Eyes if he knew of this General Richardson that had summoned Scarlett. He had shook his head and told her that he didn't know anything of her military life before the Joes.  
  
Low-Light had a Special Forces offer but would not elaborate on from whom, or what he would be doing. As the Joes expert sniper, he was well sought after. A few of the guys were joining the FBI and CIA. Dial Tone was thinking about an offer extended to him by Interpol. Hawk was going to be doing paperwork at the Pentagon. And everyone already knew that Duke was joining Black Ops. It was a good thing that Scarlett was already gone, because she would have found out by someone other than Duke, and that would have spelled trouble.  
  
The busiest men on base were Doc and Lifeline. Most of the Joes wanted their medical papers sent to various locations. Lifeline had been going nuts trying to get everyone's new addresses entered into the computer. Doc was still trying to find Scarlett. He had left Lifeline to the sea of Joes making final changes on their files and went to go find Hawk.  
  
Doc knocked on Hawk's door. "Enter."  
  
Doc entered and saluted Hawk. "Doc, how's it going down in your neck of the woods?"  
  
"It's a zoo." He paused. "I heard a rumor that Scarlett had already transferred out. Do you know where she went?"  
  
Hawk noticed that Doc seemed a little concerned. "No. I have contacted Colonel Sharp to get some information on her and Beach Head, but all he gave me was this General Richardson's phone number. Of course, General Richardson is not in his office so I left him a message to contact me, not that I expect a return call. I'll take the number with me though. Some day I'm bound to get a hold of him. Why do you ask? Is something wrong with Scarlett?"  
  
Careful not to overstep the 'doctor-patient confidentiality' boundary lines, Doc told Hawk of her messed up test results from the other day. He had gotten the results back from the lab at St. John's Hospital and wanted to explain them to her. There was no bad news, but she trusted him. He was her physician, and she deserved to know the results.  
  
"I guess take her medical files with you back to Fort Meade, and when she needs them, you can talk to her. I'm sure someone will hear from her. I have already informed Duke, Flint, and Lady Jaye that if they speak to her to try to get her location or some way to contact her." Hawk paused, "Have you tried her father yet? She may have contacted him."  
  
Doc shook his head but decided to put her father's number in his Palm Pilot to remind him to contact Mr. O'Hara in a few weeks to see if he has heard from her. He thanked Hawk for his information and headed back to the 'zoo'.  
  
(Noon)  
  
The ceremony concluded at noon with the last cannon ball being fired. The final cannon boom echoed in everybody's ears for a few minutes. Hawk had been presented with an American flag that had flown over the Pit every day for the last six years as appreciation for his years of service on the battlefield, in the office, and in Washington. Without Hawk's constant calls to DC, a lot of what the Joes were able to request would not have happened.  
  
The team was silent for a few minutes remembering the Joes that had fallen to COBRA over the years, and the three Joes that had stayed in the alternate universe to help that Joe team try to defeat COBRA. No one had ever heard from Clutch, Grunt, and Steeler after they stayed behind to help in the world ran by COBRA. The final chimes tolled, and the GI Joe team was dismissed for the final time.  
  
Some of the team members headed back to their quarters to finish last minute packing, while some others headed to the garage to claim their personal vehicles and head out to their new jobs or assignments. Duke had hastily retreated to his quarters. Lady Jaye had tried to talk to him, but he blew her off. Snake Eyes had told Lady Jaye to tell him that he was sorry for Scarlett's transfer, and he knew that she loved him with her whole heart. Duke and Snake Eyes had a rocky start at GI Joe once it was revealed that Snake Eyes and Scarlett had a relationship at one time, but over time it was made perfectly clear to both gentlemen that the only man Scarlett loved was Duke.  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Duke finished throwing his duffel bags in a jeep. The Army would pick the jeep up from the airport in a few days. He was taking gear for the next few weeks as the moving vans would have several places to deliver, and who knew how long it would take for his stuff to actually arrive at his new home. Flint and Lady Jaye cornered Duke in the garage.  
  
"You weren't going to leave with out saying goodbye, were you?" Lady Jaye asked.  
  
Duke mustered a smile and said, "No ma'am, just throwing these in to get ready to leave. My flight is at 1900 hours."  
  
"Liar," she retorted. She closed the distance between them and gave him a hug. "Don't be a stranger. You're not the only one who loved her. If you talk to her, tell her we love her and miss her."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Flint shook his best buddy's hand. "Be careful out there. If you ever need help on a job, you've got plenty of friends who are capable of helping you out."  
  
Jaye eyed Flint suspiciously but decided to ignore that comment.  
  
Duke thanked them both for their concern and well wishes. He promised to relay any message to Scarlett from them if her heard from her. Flint and Lady Jaye waved to him as he drove off base for the last time. They decided that they needed to clear out too.  
  
General Hawk watched all of his men go their separate ways. He was the last to leave. As he watched the MP close and lock the gates for the final time, he got a tear in his eye. The Joes were the best of the best, an elite fighting team, and he was proud to have been their leader. He drove off feeling empty and saddened.  
  
^^^  
  
As the GI Joe team members were each going their separate ways, Scarlett and Beach Head were being briefed by General Richardson. Scarlett had located a possible location of where their captured teammates might be imprisoned, and the small team was about to attempt the impossible.  
  
*To Be Continued 


	10. The Calm Before the Storm

*Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GI Joe.  
  
**Author's note: I didn't forget this story, just caught up in my other one. New characters are introduced here, although they were mentioned in earlier chapters. Scarlett is known as Blaze, and Beach Head is known as Rebel. However, I will continue to use the Joe names for clarity. Also, I guess there is a Joe from the comic series whose name is Hardtop - not the same person. Reviews welcomed.  
  
***Also a BIG thanks to my beta reader – SapphireMind.  
  
===== This chapter is happening in the same time frame as chapters 8 and 9. =====  
  
The Calm Before the Storm – Chapter 10  
  
The flight attendant had made the announcement that they would be descending shortly and land in a half hour. The passengers needed to turn off all portable electronic devices and store them for the upcoming landing. Beach Head and Scarlett had resumed their search for their captive friends. Scarlett had some early luck in pinpointing a possible location, but now was not picking up any new leads. Frustration was becoming apparent as she was continuously going in circles and ending up on the same screen, which taunted her for the password. Normally, she could bypass the security failsafe but not this time.  
  
She let out an annoyed huff and closed the computer. "I'm just going to have to wait for the computer guys to point me in the right direction. By the way, who are the computer experts now for the teams?" She asked a very bored looking Beach Head. He had no comprehension of what she was trying to do with that computer of hers, nor did he want to know.  
  
He cleared his throat, "Well, Silver helps team Omega, and Hotshot helps team Alpha. Gopher taught them both well. He had spent the past few years assisting Livewire in the Intel department. I guess Gopher picked up a lot of intelligence from you as you picked up computer stuff from him?"  
  
Scarlett was silent, thinking about her lost friend, "Gopher was a fantastic computer guy, and he had the mind for Intel work. We worked great together. He reminded me of Mainframe and Dial Tone."  
  
Beach Head nodded and continued, "The rest of the team consists of Hardtop, Dante, and I working the weapon and training aspects, and that leaves Vee and Olive for communication work. Of course, Bear and Livewire organize and lead the two teams."  
  
The plane was approaching the runway. Soon Scarlett would be deplaning and the life that she had left over six years ago would be back to greet her. She was nervous in seeing the team, especially Angel if he was there. She would not know the new team members since those that she worked with before either were captives or hospitalized. Beach Head read her unease and tried to reassure her that whatever happened when she left, whatever the reasons, there were no grudges against her. "The entire time I was with the team, no one ever mentioned the reason why you left. They referred to you frequently as the best Intel and undercover agent that they had ever had. There was talk of having Angel recall you years ago, but he never did."  
  
"Until now, when he knew I couldn't say no," she mumbled, but she was grateful that Beach Head hadn't pursued in asking her the reason that she had left. She had left on her own accord after a deranged mercenary almost killed her, and she had said some bitter words to Angel regarding his chosen method of fighting crime.  
  
It was early in the morning when they landed, and the airport was very quiet. Beach Head and Scarlett had no problems locating the team members waiting for their arrival. Two men stood against a wall, trying to blend in with the crowd, but to a trained intelligence agent's eye, they looked out of place; Scarlett pegged them as part of the team immediately. Before Beach Head could inform Scarlett who the men were, one of them had left his post and was heading their way. He eyed Scarlett from head to toe, but before she could offer her hand in a friendly gesture, he had enveloped her in an enormous hug. She refrained herself from tossing this stranger away from her. He grabbed Beach Head's hand and shook it heartily. "Great to have you two home. I wish it was under better circumstances though," the man said.  
  
The other man had made his way over to the newly arrived team members and was shaking their hands. He offered his thanks for the two of them helping out on this unfortunate task, but he was much less expressive then his teammate. With urgency in his voice, he said, "Let's go. Angel is waiting in the car."  
  
The foursome left the airport and headed for the black limo parked along side the curb, away from the crowd of departing passengers. As they approached the limo, a slender man got out and opened the back door. A nicely built man exited the car. His appearance and build reminded Scarlett of General Hawk except for the jet-black hair. General Richardson still looked just like he did six years ago. The two men who met Scarlett and Beach Head in the airport had slowed their gait a bit to allow Scarlett and Beach Head to be front and center.  
  
"Welcome back Rebel, nice to see you." Angel shook Beach Head's hand and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He then turned his attention to Scarlett. "My dear Blaze, you are just as beautiful as ever, and I assume just as deadly," he said with a wink and shook Scarlett's hand. "Nice to have you back."  
  
Just from the look in his eyes, Scarlett knew that bygones were bygones. Angel had wiped her slate clean. "Thank you, Sir," she said as she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Angel smiled and continued, "I would like you to meet some of the team. This is Silver, an Omega computer specialist. He is also a damn fine driver. These two," he pointed to the two who greeted them in the airport, "Are Hotshot and Hardtop, my best Alpha computer and weaponry specialists."  
  
The overzealous man, Hotshot, who had hugged Scarlett earlier, quickly interjected that he too was a remarkable driver. The other, more reserved man, Hardtop, told him to 'stow it' for later. However, this prompted an argument to ensue between Silver and Hotshot as to whom was the better get- a-way driver. Hardtop shook his head and apologized for their adolescent behavior. Scarlett smiled, remembering that just the day before, she had listened to Mainframe and Dial Tone arguing amongst themselves the same way. Meanwhile, Beach Head had placed his bags in the trunk and was waiting for Scarlett to follow suit.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road team," Angel said, ending the argument and shuffling everyone inside the limo. "I take it that Rebel informed you of our bleak situation. Any leads yet, Blaze?"  
  
"Well, I started checking on different sites while we were on the plane but kept running into roadblocks. The only constant that my searches kept leading me towards was the Northern Derry area."  
  
Angel seemed to agree with Scarlett's deduction of a possible location. He explained to her that some past undertakings had leads that pointed in that direction, but the terrain was very rugged, and navigating the area was dangerous.  
  
"Isn't that part of Derry still pretty unfriendly?" Scarlett asked.  
  
This time Hardtop jumped into the conversation. "You bet. No one wants to go in there alone and unarmed."  
  
Beach Head nodded his agreement. "Before I left, that place was a ticking time bomb. It makes sense that Tamar would have connections there. Evil place for an evil man."  
  
Hotshot moved over next to Scarlett so he could work with her laptop. "Here, let me show you something." Scarlett watched as Hotshot started typing and bringing up various links and web pages. He got to the same spot she had come across on the plane, but she hadn't been able to go any further. "See what you do when you get here is this and go over here and bingo. In you go."  
  
Scarlett was impressed. She could definitely see Gopher's training in Hotshot's computer actions. Breaking into city and governmental records was not easy, but to a trained computer expert, it was second nature.  
  
Scarlett and Hotshot spent the next few hours tracing unusual activity and abandoned warehouses. The search took much longer due to the abundance of empty buildings in the Derry region. She let Hotshot manipulate the computer as she brainstormed with the team and used her training and knowledge to point him in different directions.  
  
When the car was approximately 30 miles from her new Headquarters, a breakthrough occurred. A perfect location with an empty warehouse and an easy escape route fit the criteria that Tamar looked for to run his multiple operations. With the team in agreement, Angel sat back against his seat and congratulated the team for its hard but successful work. "Looks like we will be headed in for a 'search & rescue' tonight. Any takers?"  
  
The entire team present in the limo nodded their agreement. For the first time in a long time, Scarlett had a genuine smile on her face. She and her new teammates had just found their friends, and tonight, she was about to participate in their freedom. Of course, locating the captured teammates was much easier than the rescuing part. That could get messy and deadly.  
  
*TBC 


	11. Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GI Joe. See prior disclaimers._

_Author's note: First off, I would like to thank everyone who has continued to keep me on track with this story. I have not forgotten it, just been unable to write for a while. I also thank those of you who have recently read and reviewed it. I promise I will finish this. There are 2 more chapters. They are written and I hope to post them soon. _

_Just a reminder since I know it has been a long time for those of you who were regular readers - the only Joes here are Scarlett (Blaze) and Beach Head (Rebel). Everyone else, I made up._

_SAR search and rescue _and_ HQ headquarters_

This chapter is happening at the end of what was chapter 9.

-----

Home - Chapter 11

The car pulled up to a huge mansion-style house where Scarlett had spent a couple of years prior to the formation of GI Joe. Angel stopped her as she attempted to exit the car and asked her to walk with him. As they proceeded into the gardens, Angel explained the two different teams to her. "This is the Alpha's HQ now. Another location and similar arrangement serves as Omega's HQ. Normally, the two teams work separately, but because of the blow we suffered on this latest mission, everyone is staying here. You will be on the Alpha team. You work best with Bear and Vee, and I know you will get along with Hardtop, Hotshot, and Vox. The Omega team is a little more distant than the Alpha team. You can tell from Rebel's attitude that things are different on the Omega team. Even though Omega lost two people, that team has the staff for what it does. For what Alpha does, the more Intel we have, the better off we are."

Scarlett had been listening to Angel and disliked the mention that she would be staying with the team, even though she knew that by accepting Angel's phone call the other day, rejoining the team was a given. She supposed that she should be grateful to be placed on the Alpha team with Bear and Vee. She got along with Livewire, but there was too much tension between him and her. At the mention of the differences between the two teams, she interjected, "I'm confused Sir. I thought both teams worked towards the same goals. What does Omega do differently than Alpha?"

"Oh, both teams do have the same goals, it's just that Omega is more, shall we say, rogue than Alpha. You know how hotheaded Livewire can be. Well, with his leadership skills, I did not feel the need to supervise him as closely as I should have. I was more involved with molding Bear to take over the leadership of Alpha that Livewire went a little wild on me and took his team in a little bit different direction. Nevertheless, the team has not faltered, and they get the job done. Don't misunderstand me though. I support both teams financially, but Livewire calls the shots for his team with very little interference from me. He knows his boundaries and is careful not to overstep them."

Scarlett nodded her understanding. The two of them had circled around to the back of the house and were approaching the patio doors to enter into the spacious conservatory. Scarlett remembered this house fondly. She had some good times in this house before she had left. Unfortunately, her departure cast a dark shadow on her memories here.

As they advanced to the ground level, Hotshot raced up to her and informed her that her room would be on the third floor and her bags were already there; it was her old room. She glanced over at Beach Head, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes. She strongly believed that Hotshot was a high-strung individual, and someone ought to have taken the caffeine away from him.

The team headed down to the working level of the house, located in what would be the basement area. Beach Head snagged Scarlett's arm as they headed down the stairs and in a low tone said, "Don't let Hotshot get to you. He is hyperactive but harmless."

She gave him a questioning look.

"He dances to a different drummer. They both do," Beach said as he nodded towards Hotshot and Hardtop.

A hint of ease crossed her face as she processed the information that Beach had divulged to her. She wasn't sure what her new teammates were expecting from her, but whatever she had been thinking was now forgotten. Hotshot's actions had put her on edge, but he was just being overly friendly. "Thanks for the heads up."

Inside the meeting room, Scarlett met the remainder of the team, Olive and Dante. The two were cordial towards her, and they exchanged pleasantries. Beach Head and Hardtop got the large topographically map out and began to research rescue plans and list weapons needed. Olive and Dante started laying out their communication equipment, and Scarlett, Silver, and Hotshot finalized their computer research and facts.

Hours had passed, and the team had a good blueprint of what to expect tonight when they tried to free their friends. Scarlett had gotten extremely tired from jetlag and wasn't feeling one hundred percent so she had excused herself to go lie down and take a nap. Beach Head had that same glassy-eyed look too and decided that a nap would do him good. The two ex-Joes made their way to ground level.

"So what do you think? Do we have the right spot?" Beach Head asked the tired Intel operative.

"I'm certain. All of the data points in that direction." She stifled a yawn but seemed confident that their mission tonight would be successful.

"Good, then I accomplished my first assignment." Beach Head seemed to gloat.

Astonished at his response, she asked, "What do you mean? Your assignment has just started."

"No, I mean about getting you back to the team so that we could assist in locating our teammates. Angel told me that I could not return to the team without you."

"And what if I would not have shown up? What if I would not have come back here with you? Then what?" She challenged him.

"Well, I was prepared for that. Angel informed me that the person I was to wait for should not cause me any trouble, but there was that possibility. When I saw you come in the garage, I thought I would have to go to Plan B."

"And what was Plan B?"

"Knock you out and drag you to the plane," he said with extreme confidence.

"You wouldn't have dared," she snarled back at him.

"I was coming back to the team with my Intel operative in tow, one way or the other. Don't you ever think that I couldn't take you?"

Scarlett laughed and hastily disputed his allegations. "After all of these years working with me on the Joe team, you still think you have a chance at beating me?"

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" He stated with more abruptness than he intended.

"Nothing." 

"You think you can take me Red? Never in a million years!"

"Yeah, tough guy, I think I could take you. And I think I'd win," she said with pride.

"In your dreams, woman," he growled.

"Pig! You better watch that mouth of yours," she hissed.

Silence

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out if I just got 'blazed' or not?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs to the third floor. Beach Head snickered, thinking to himself that he won that battle. He was worried about her when they left the Joe base yesterday, but he concluded that she would be alright. Just have to roll with the punches.

Scarlett opened the door to her old room. It was pretty much the same as she had left it. She tossed her bags off the bed, slid off her shoes, and ran a brush through her hair. She climbed into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. It had been a long, long day, and the night would be even longer.

_(Later that day)_

Scarlett woke up refreshed and glad to have gotten a few hours of sleep. She could not believe how tired she was, but she did just travel through numerous time zones. She had a tough time realizing that she was back here with this team. So much had happened within the last 48 hours that she was reeling from the outcome. She opened her closet to find her selection of black clothing just like she had left it six years ago. It was a wardrobe worthy of any nighttime SAR.

She dressed in her night gear and wandered down to below ground level to see what the rest of the team was up to. She knew that they would have taken a break to relax and rest before their night mission. She was surprised that her clearance codes still worked when she entered the work area of the basement. Dante and Silver were in the training room connected to the work area. She could definitely see Beach Head's training techniques in their fighting movements.

Hardtop came up behind her, nearly scaring Scarlett to death, and almost received an elbow to the stomach. He diverted her incoming elbow and said, "Sorry, Blaze, didn't mean to scare you. Would you care to do some sparring before the team meets for our final briefing?"

Scarlett accepted his offer and apologized for her reaction. It was time to see what kind of moves her new teammate had. Would she be able to count on him? She had thought that the dangerous missions and battle tactics that she went through at GI Joe were treacherous, but dealing with these outlaws, mercenaries, and drug lords was just plain hazardous to one's health. Normally these cold-blooded killers wanted no prisoners, which made Scarlett wonder why Tamar had taken Bear and Vee captive. The only conclusions that she had come up with had chilled her to the bone: experiments or information.

They entered the training room and grabbed some protective gear and some sparring staffs. "Okay, the rules are best two out of three, if it goes that far." Hardtop warned with a hint of arrogance.

Scarlett scoffed at his rules. Apparently, he had no idea who he was dealing with, but then how would he? They no more had started when Scarlett had Hardtop pinned to the ground. "One for me," she gloated.

"No fair, I think you cheated. I was going easy on you." He tried to cover for his quick defeat.

"Life's not fair, and don't hold back. I can take care of myself." If there was nothing more that irritated her, it was the fact that her male teammates underestimated her abilities.

The second round lasted longer, and they both fought without holding back, but it just took a matter of time before Scarlett brought him down. "That's two, I win," she smiled triumphantly. She offered her hand to help him up. She liked his fighting style and felt comfortable being paired with him.

Hardtop shook his head in dismay that the notorious Blaze had beaten him. For a split second, he had glanced over at his teammates, who had stopped their sparring match to watch them. In that moment, he went from an upright position to lying flat on his back. He was pleased to find that she was as good as the team claimed she was. He, like Beach Head, had heard stories of her from when she was with the team earlier. He never would have thought he would have the chance to actually work with her. She had a reputation for being the best.

They replaced their gear and headed into the briefing room. Beach Head, Olive, and Hotshot were making final notes for the mission. Beach Head looked up at them and said, "Got your ass kicked didn't you Hardtop. I told you she was tough...but she'll never take me."

Scarlett retorted, "Don't be so sure of yourself."

"We all lose sometimes." Hardtop, obviously humbled by his defeat, warned Beach Head, who instinctively furrowed his brow in a familiar scowl. Scarlett stifled a smile. She was glad Hardtop was being a good sport about his loss, and it looked like the entire team had the right combative attitude.

Angel entered the room and gave everyone their final instructions. He detailed the area and the mission once again, and everyone grabbed their assigned weapons and equipment. Angel motioned Scarlett to follow him. "I've got your gear still here, if you want it."

"Yes, I do," she said with wide eyes. She headed to the closet that housed the team's equipment. Inside was her long black cloak, laced with several deadly weapons. A crossbow, like the one she had left back at GI Joe, hung on a hook.

"We made sure that everything was updated and cleaned for you," Angel explained as he observed her appreciative glance.

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

Scarlett took her cloak out of the closet and slipped it on. She slung her crossbow and quiver over her shoulder and turned to face the team. Repeating the words that Livewire used to say to mobilize everyone, she said, "Let's head 'em up and move 'em out."

The team cheered, and they all left, ready for whatever the night may hold.

_To Be Continued_


	12. The Rescue

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GI Joe. _

_Author's note: Okay, this chapter has some Action in it, which seemed to be very difficult to write. I tried to be accurate. This is my first attempt at writing action/fight scenes, but I felt it was necessary to the story. Scarlett is Blaze and Beach Head is Rebel. Final chapter coming in the near future._

**The Rescue – Chapter 12**

****

The trip to Derry went surprisingly fast. Everyone had their game faces on. Olive had explained to Scarlett how the communication devices work. "This sits on one of your back molars, and this one slides down your ear canal. You will be in constant contact with the entire team at all times."

Hotshot parked the van in a hidden spot, and the team departed the van. Hotshot would stay behind to monitor their situation and be the get-a-way driver if need be. Halfway towards their final destination, Silver and Olive split from the team. Just in case something went awry, they were half the distance away then Hotshot and the remaining team's outside eyes. Hardtop, Dante, Beach Head, and Scarlett continued along the rough terrain. As they approached the building that the team believed to hold Bear and Vee, they once again split. Dante and Beach Head veered left, and Hardtop and Scarlett veered right.

As Scarlett and Hardtop rounded a blind corner, she pulled him back against the wall. "Booby trap," she said and pointed to the infrared sensors located about five feet high. If that beam were to be separated, a high-powered rifle would automatically fire a rather ugly hole through one's chest.

"Good eye, Blaze. Shall we hit the ground?"

"After you."

The two of them crawled down the hallway for about 15 feet before the infrared trap was safely behind them.

Beach Head and Dante had run into their own booby trap of electrical tripwire. Not only would the trespasser receive a nasty electrical shock from it, if the tripwire moved at all, it would unleash a magnitude of throwing knives aimed anywhere from 4 to 5 feet high, high enough to stab an intruder's torso and more. "Be careful," Beach Head warned everyone, "this guy has more traps set than the Viet Cong did during the war."

Further, down the hallway that Scarlett and Hardtop occupied, Scarlett ran into a spider's web that she immediately recoiled from. "Ew, I loathe spiders and their webs," she said as she wiped at her face.

This time it was Hardtop to the rescue. He yanked her to the ground just seconds before a stone block came sailing across from the sidewall of the hallway. It went from one side to the other and collided with the opposite wall. It was supposed to have collided with the trespasser's head, but lucky for her that her partner was watching her back.

"Thanks," she said after regaining her feet.

"Anytime."

Beach Head and Dante had come across the first pair of guards that the team had seen all night. They quickly silenced them and continued on their way. There was still no sign of Bear or Vee. Dante told Beach Head that he thought that maybe they were in the wrong place. The place was empty. Beach Head disagreed, noting that the presence of guards and traps made him sure they were in the right place.

"I agree. Tamar is protecting something here. What that something is though, is yet to be determined." Hardtop informed the team through his communicator. He directed a question to the two teammates who had stayed outside. "Silver, how is your position? Do you guys see anything?"

"Nada here," and "Quiet as a church mouse," were the responses from Silver and Olive.

Scarlett had ceased her scan of the empty hallways. They had come to another hallway crossing the one that they were on.

"Which way?" Hardtop asked.

"Guys, have you came to a crossing hallway yet?" she ask the rest of the team.

"Negative," Dante responded.

"Hotshot, do you have any clue where we are, and which way we should go?" Hardtop asked.

"Hang on a second. I'm zeroing in on you two," came his reply. "Okay, that cross hallway looks like it dead ends if you go left. It never connects to the hallway that Rebel and Dante occupy. If you go right, the hallway will eventually 'T' into another hallway running parallel to the one that you are currently on. I can't make out where the one that you are currently on will go."

"So what is your recommendation?" Hardtop asked impatiently.

"Wait, Beach...uh...Rebel, do you think a dead end hallway could house prisoners?" Scarlett asked his advise. Her past working relationship with him on the Joe team made her respect his judgment.

"Roger. I would say go left. Be on the lookout for booby traps though."

"Good thinking," she replied.

"Be careful, and let us know if you find anything," Beach Head instructed.

Scarlett and Hardtop went left, as Beach Head had suggested. Many doors lined the hallway, but of course, none of them were unlocked. "We can't try each one. That would take too long." Scarlett huffed.

"We won't have to. Check this out. This little machine can sense body temperatures. All I have to do is slide it under the door and take the room's temperature. Pretty neat huh?" Hardtop explained with pride.

"Fantastic. Do your thing. I'll keep an eye out for trouble."

Hardtop had checked four doors with no luck when voices began to echo from the hall. "Up. On top of the ducts." Scarlett ordered.

Hardtop had barely gotten himself swung on top of the large air duct when two men rounded the corner. "I don't understand why the boss keeps testing this man. I say we just kill him and be done with it," one man said to the other.

"Yeah, well he has no choice. The woman was of no use to us. She is still unconscious. I think we ought to use the woman as bait. If this one doesn't talk, we kill her in front of him. Simple as that."

"Boss doesn't want to kill her though."

Scarlett glanced at Hardtop with an alarmed look on her face. One of her fears as to why, this time, Tamar had taken captives just came true. He wanted information, and no doubt, it had to do with why the hell Angel was so adamant on taking him down. Bear was going in for another interrogation party.

Angel's obsession with tracking and eliminating Tamar was obvious, at least to Angel. Ten years ago, Angel, then known only as General Richardson, and his family were enjoying a nice family vacation. They were strolling around the streets of Scotland when out of nowhere an out of control car squealed through the intersection and ran up onto the pedestrian walkways. This car hit a mob of people standing on the sidewalks, ready to cross the busy street. Angel and his family were in the crowd of people. Angel's wife died in his arms, and his three children died on impact along with most of the innocent bystanders. Angel wanted revenge, and being an Army Ranger Wing, he had multiple options and a great deal of information at his disposal. He defected from ARW and took the law into his own hands. The owner of the car was Tamar, and the car was being chased by the Scottish Police.

Scarlett tried to sign to Hardtop a plan, but he could not read sign language. She had almost forgotten that she was not on the Joe team anymore, where everyone could read sign language because of Snake Eyes. It was a great way to communicate in situations like this. Instead, she resorted to other hand signals to communicate her plan. 'When the two men walked back by with Bear, the two of them need to jump down and take out the guards.' Hardtop nodded his understanding of her plan, and the two of them waited for the guards to return.

They could here a door and voices bellowing orders. A shuffling sound started to come closer to the perched Scarlett and Hardtop. The shuffling sound came from the shackled legs of Bear as he walked under the ducts, closely followed by the two guards, one resting the point of his sword on Bear's back. Hardtop and Scarlett sprang into action and connected with the two guardsmen. Scarlett had knocked her guard out immediately, but Hardtop had to be slightly more careful. His guard had the sword pointed at Bear's back. The guards and Bear didn't know what was happening, and foolishly the guard with the sword whirled around to face Hardtop. A quick roundhouse kick from Hardtop knocked the sword from the guard's hand, and the guard collided with the wall and slumped to the floor unconscious.

Scarlett faced Bear, who was shocked to see his former teammate and friend standing in front of him. "Blaze, is that ye? Really ye?" She nodded, and they hugged. "Ye two are a sight for sore eyes. How, where...?"

"Later, big guy." Hardtop interrupted. "We need to find Vee and get out of here."

Scarlett knelt down to remove the shackles from Bear's ankles, and Hardtop finished checking the multiple doors for any signs of human life behind them. Scarlett successfully picked the lock to the shackles, but Hardtop found no warm bodies behind the remaining doors. The threesome started down the hall. "Rebel, Dante, we have found Bear. Any sign of Vee?" Hardtop asked.

"Not yet. You guys okay? We wondered what happened." Dante answered.

"Yeah, we are fine. Listen, if you find her, she will likely be unconscious, at least that is what Blaze and I learned from eavesdropping on the two now unconscious guards."

"Ten four." Rebel and Dante echoed their understanding.

"Bear, do you know where they may be holding Vee?" Scarlett asked. She was now getting very worried for her friend.

"Nah. I haven't seen her since the day they brought us here. They have kept us separated, but if they..."

Just then, a loud noise could be heard coming from outside. Olive's voice echoed over the communicator, "Everyone, heads up. Black chopper headed your way. You may want to exit – _pronto_."

Hardtop had repeated Olive's information so that Bear knew what was going on. "No way, we can't leave without Vee." Bear growled back at him. "I know she is still alive."

"Hey settle down, Bear. We aren't leaving yet." Scarlett reassured him. "We've come this far. Come on, but be careful and on the look out for traps. This place is loaded with them."

"Hardtop. You guys head out of the building. I think Rebel and I just found Vee." Dante's voice echoed in their ears.

"You did?" Hardtop and Scarlett asked.

"Out – now! We'll explain later." Dante repeated.

The trio turned to head down the hall that they had entered through, but again voices broke the silence. "Trapped. Hotshot, how do we get the hell out of here?" Hardtop demanded in a low, forceful voice.

"Okay, the hall that you were on, opposite the dead end where you found Bear takes you to that hallway that 'T's into a parallel hallway. Take to the right. You'll come to another crossing hallway. Go left, and that should lead you to an outside door."

"Copy, over and out." Hardtop said.

The trio followed Hotshot's directions and found the outside door. All that stood in their way of freedom was a locked door. Scarlett set to work to pick the lock as Hardtop kept watch. The lock was very stubborn and took much longer than she expected. Finally, the tumblers rolled, and the lock clicked open. She slowly opened the door to be sure that the escape was clear. Staying in the shadows of the building, they hurried around to the side from which they had entered.

They nervously waited for Dante and Rebel who hopefully had Vee. Suddenly, the communicator crackled to life, and Dante radioed the news that yes, they did indeed have Vee but were having trouble exiting the building. "We're trapped."

"Look, Hardtop, take Bear back to Silver and Olive. I'll go in after Rebel and Dante." She had been growing increasingly more and more worried about Bear's health. He had seemed to drift in and out of coherent conversation, and at times, seemed a million miles away.

"Are you sure? I can't let you go in alone." Hardtop argued.

"I'll be okay. I do this for a living remember. Besides, if worse comes to worse, you can be the Calvary rescuing us." She smirked at him.

"Anybody ever tell you that you are a smart-ass?" He asked.

"Every chance they get."

Bear tried to interrupt, but Scarlett hushed him. "You are in no condition to tag-a-long. Now you two get. I've got work to do. Wish me luck."

Scarlett disappeared down the hallway that Dante and Rebel had traveled down a little while ago.

Dante's voice echoed in her earpiece, "Blaze, there are at least two guards between you and us. There were two different sets of tripwire booby traps rigged. The first one is approximately 100 feet down the hall, and the second is about 25 feet after that. Both wired with an electrical charge and throwing knives rigged on the wall. After that, it was pretty clear."

"On my way, boys. Hang tight."

She judged that she was almost 100 feet in. She started looking for the tripwire but could not find it. "Looking for something, beautiful," came a voice from behind her.

Suddenly a Manrika chain came around her throat. The guy had been up on the air ducts, as she and Hardtop had done earlier. The chain was starting to cut into her windpipe as she grabbed in her coat for a knife. With one swift back kick into her assailant's kneecap, he released his grip, and she plunged her knife into his throat.

"Blaze, you okay?" Beach Head asked hastily when he heard her gasp for air.

"Guys, I don't see the tripwire trap." Scarlett informed them not answering their question.

"Damn, they must have moved it." Dante replied.

Voices again. This time she would use the element of surprise. She grabbed a throwing star and positioned herself along the wall. As the two men rounded the corner and started to walk away from her, she flung the throwing star at one of the men. It lodged itself into the back of the victim's neck. As he fell, his partner whirled around to face the intruder. "You little..." he started to say.

"Watch what you call me. It's not very nice to call people names." Scarlett retorted as she flipped through the air and delivered a powerful kick into the man's chest. As he stumbled backward, she felt a sting on her calf. The man whom she had hit with the throwing star had not given up easily and had cut her with a knife down the length of her calf.

She kicked the knife out of the one guard's hand and delivered a final blow to her would-be assailant. The other guard that she had catapulted away from her had caught his breath and was fuming. "I'm going to make you wish you had never done that." He warned her with a flash of steel flickering in his hand.

As Scarlett prepared for his attack, she could hear a low whistle, the sound of a throwing knife in midair. She immediately ducked, and the knife landed in her would be attacker's chest. She dealt a final kick into the guard's chest, forcing the knife completely into the heart.

"Thanks for the diversion Blaze. Let's get out of here," Dante complimented as he, Beach Head, and Vee approached her.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Scarlett replied.

Beach Head, who had the unconscious Vee, eyed Scarlett. "You're hurt."

"Just a scratch. I'll be fine."

Dante took the lead. "Your handy work?" He asked Scarlett as they passed the first attacker that Scarlett had come across.

"The varmint tired to strangle me by jumping me from above."

He looked at her with approval, and Beach Head mumbled an _'I told you so_'.

As they exited the building, Hardtop had informed them that he was on his way back. "It's okay. We're out." Dante replied.

The team started to make their way back towards the parked van and their way out. The rugged terrain was painful on Scarlett's injured calf. It was throbbing terribly, and she feared that a substantially amount of blood had been lost. Hardtop met up with them and assisted Scarlett across the rough ground. At first, she declined his help, but eventually, worn out by the loss of blood and the vigorous workout treading across the rough terrain, she conceded and allowed him to assist her back to the van.

_Last chapter coming soon_


	13. Revelations

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from GI Joe._

_Author's note: Yippee, I can't believe I finished it. I never imagined how a story could take on a life of its very own. I started it with one idea and ended up with a whole lot of chapters and a lot more detail._

_Thanks to my reviewers, either here or by email. All of you gave me the confidence and will to finish this. The reviews were insightful and thought provoking, and I like the way my story actually finished after all the rewrites. I know there were a lot of twists to the story plot but that was because I had already posted 2 chapters when I changed my mind on the direction of my story, and I did not want to repost a chapter, so I worked with what I had. And no, I did not forget about the 'unknown' medical condition. You'll have to read this last chapter to find out the result. Hope that wasn't too cruel. I always hate it when that happens, but hopefully it kept some of you coming back to see what was going on in the life of our beloved redhead_.

**Revelations – Chapter 13**

****

As the team approached the waiting van, gunshots resounded behind them. Tamar's men finally realized that they had been evaded. Silver hopped into the passenger seat and armed himself with a rifle, while Beach Head handed off the unconscious Vee to Dante. Olive took over for Hardtop, who was helping the injured Scarlett. "Everybody in the van. Let's go. Move it." Beach Head barked at them.

Beach Head and Hardtop got in the back of the van and swung the doors open so they could fire back at the approaching gunmen. Dante handed Vee off to Bear, and Scarlett grabbed her crossbow. The side windows opened, so she had a good vantage point for some good hits if given the opportunity. Dante occupied the sliding door of the van while Olive grabbed a hold of an armrest as the van squealed out of its hiding place.

Scarlett got one good shot at a sniper approaching in the tree cover and released an arrow into the trees before the van shot forward. The sniper fell to the ground. Dante took a few shots at some closer men, while Beach Head and Hardtop laid down a line of cover fire. Silver was telling Hotshot how to drive in between firing gunshots out of the passenger window. The van got far enough down the road that Hotshot could finally pull over so that the guys in back could close the doors of the van. Dante slid the door shut, and the team was tightly crunched into the van.

First stop would be the hospital for several reasons. Bear need some medical attention although the fresh air had seemed to clear his head a bit. Vee's bout of unconscious seemed to be leaving her as well. Her eyelids had fluttered open a few times, and she had tried to speak some incoherent words. Olive and Dante could not locate any superficial wounds that caused her initial unconsciousness so some concoction and mixture of drugs was suspected to be the culprit. Scarlett had a knife wound down the calf of her leg, which would require stitches. Hardtop and Beach Head each had minor scraps and cuts.

The mission had been successful. The team had come to rescue Bear and Vee. They even managed to take out a few bad guys with minimal injuries.

Hardtop had cleaned Scarlett's cut and was applying pressure to the bleeding wound. "You realize that you have lost quite a bit of blood? How did this happen? I left you untouched."

In between the stinging sensation of the antiseptic, she said, "I hit a guardsman with a throwing star, but he got in one last lucky shot before he went on to the afterlife."

Beach Head spoke up, "You did good. I wasn't sure if you would hear the throwing knife or not. I was really hoping Dante's aim was accurate, but then you moved into the line of fire."

"Yeah, and how did my head become your target?" She asked an innocent looking Dante.

"Hey. My aim was accurate. I didn't expect you to move so damn fast," Dante defended himself.

A calm filled the air as each team member got lost in their own thoughts.

_(later)_

At the hospital, Scarlett went through a series of tests to see how much blood she had lost and to search for infection from the knife wound. Bear was treated for minor abrasions, and it was ruled that the remaining drugs in his bloodstream would be flushed out naturally by morning. Vee's blood test revealed trace amounts of amphetamines mixed with heroin. The doctors had given her counteractive drugs, and she should wake up within the next 24 hours. Livewire was doing much better and back to being his cantankerous old self but was glad to hear that the team had a successful mission, and everyone was alive. Vox was still worried about his sister but relieved that she was at least in good care now.

The doctor had just left Scarlett's room when Beach Head brought Livewire and Vox down to see her. "Blaze, you really did come back to us." Livewire said with a sense of amazement and pride. He liked to think that he had molded her into the fighting machine that she was today, including her feisty attitude.

"Not much of a choice, but I'm glad I could help." She said to him. "How are you doing? I heard you took a gunshot wound to the chest."

"I'm going to be just fine. The doctors said my bad attitude kept me alive. Whatever they meant by that," he shrugged with a mischievous grin on his face. "I hear you will be working with the Alpha team now. Too bad I couldn't recruit you for my team, but Angel thinks we are to renegade for you."

Every one laughed and Livewire continued, "By the way, this is Vox. You and he will be working closely together on your Intel assignments."

Vox stepped forward to shake Scarlett's hand. "Nice to finally meet the brilliant, and might I add beautiful, Blaze."

Scarlett shook his hand and smiled at him. He reminded her so much of Duke - his appearance, his build. The similarities were uncanny between Vox and Duke. She wished that it was Duke instead of Vox, but she knew that was not the case and would probably never be. Which was more important: love or duty? She had chosen duty, and love was the price she paid.

The guys left her room, and Scarlett was alone with her thoughts. She had faced many difficult situations and scenarios in her lifetime, but the one that she faced at this moment was tormenting her. A few days ago, she had left the man that she loved, not by choice, but she had left him nonetheless. She didn't know if she would ever see him or talk to him again, but here she was facing the hardest decision of her life.

Before Beach Head, Livewire, and Vox had come in to visit her, she had made a phone call to Colonel Sharp. She needed Duke's new number. Colonel Sharp was reluctant to give her his information, but he owed her this. "If anyone ever asks, I never gave you this," he had warned her.

Scarlett now sat, staring at the phone, trying to decide if she should make this call. It would not be fair. He had just started a new job, and she had to stay with Angel and his team. An ocean separated them; it would never work.

She dialed his number. It rang three times, and the voice mail system picked up, "Leave a message, I'll return your call." She debated hanging up without leaving a message, but instead she said, "Hi Conrad. I'm sorry for leaving without more of an explanation. I didn't want to; I hope you believe me. I understand if you hate me, but I need to talk to you. Um, you can reach me at the following phone number." She rattled off a lengthy overseas phone number. She was not going to tell him that he was going to be a father on his answering machine. She had left a message; the ball was in his court now. She wondered if he would call her back. More importantly, she wondered how motherhood would change her.

_(elsewhere – at the same time)_

Thousands and thousands of miles away, Duke's phone was ringing. He was right in the middle of locating the destination of his first assignment with the Black Ops team. He decided to let his voice mail get the call. An hour later, he was packing up his equipment for his mission. He had located his target and had to be at the airport in 20 minutes. As he locked his door and headed down the elevator to the waiting taxi, he had this strange feeling that he was forgetting something. He mentally went over his list: laptop, clothes, directions, contact names and numbers, cash, plane ticket. Everything seemed to be in order. "Damn", he thought, "I forgot to check my phone messages. Well, they'll still be there when I get back in a few weeks." That strange feeling continued to stick with him, even as his plane took to the skies and headed for Germany.

It was six weeks later before Duke returned to DC and his office. His mission had been brutally long and tiring. He checked his phone messages. "_No messages_," the machine replied. "Odd, I could have sworn that there was a message on this machine when I left that I had forgotten to listen to." Duke thought aloud. He shrugged his shoulders; he was too tired to be thinking straight. He left his paperwork on the desk and headed to his apartment for some long awaited rest and relaxation.

_The End_

_Hope you enjoyed this_.

_Sequel? - - - maybe_


End file.
